Fire
by annarolls
Summary: She knew that she was going to die here, tonight, alone. That is until she saw this luminous creature in front of her, saving her. Now obsession takes over as she tries to find the one that saved her from hell. Non-massacre. AU


AN: Okay so the long awaited moment has come! My story is here! I am so happy right now I'm at lost for words. This story here is/was an original story that I wrote for an audition but I decided that this should be a fanfiction because well, fanfictions is just that awesome! Oh and if you find any grammar mistakes please tell me!

First, let me explain a bit, this is an ItaSaku story that doesn't really focus on characters that are not Itachi or Sakura. It revolves around finding a person (or not really a person in this case) that is destined to be your other half. Your soul mate if you will. In this story there is no Uchiha Massacre, here in this world Itachi doesn't exist as Sasuke's brother. Instead he is like the -censored for spoilers- looking out for the Uchiha Clan, so yes he has the sharingan.

And sorry if Itachi is a bit OOC but that is to be expected in a fic like there where there is no massacre and Itachi hasn't gone through what he did in the manga/anime.

**Disclaimer: Yea yea yea, I don't own Naruto. Now stop making me mad.**

Oh and keep in mind that I am human and make grammar mistakes. I have no beta so it's all me people! I would really appreciate it however if you do point out an mistakes and typos. Many thanks.

* * *

All I can see is fire. Bright, beautiful fire that is untouchable to humans like us. It's burning so close and that I can feel it's warmth on my skin. It's craving to consume me, I know it. I'm terrified, like ice is running through my veins, freezing me, stopping me from moving. Isn't it ironic how I'll die with fire around me and ice inside of me? Then again, this is no time for witty observations. Better to enjoy the last moments of my pitiful life then to think of the irony concerning my death. I think of the people I'm leaving behind, oh how I hope Naruto will be able to move on and he _better_ propose to Hinata soon. And Sasuke, you jerk, you should just ask Sai out we all know that you're gay, you can't hide it! Just thinking about them makes tears run down my face, tears that are evaporated almost the exact time it leaves my face.

With a jolt a realize that a wisp of flame is nearing me, almost as if it's hesitant and everything that was running through my brain just moments before disappears like it's not there and the dreadful _fear_ comes back, making my body freeze once more and I realize once again that I'm going to die a horrible death with no honor or glory after it. The heat, the light, the smoke, it's making me sick and I fall towards the floor on my knees (at least I think it's the floor). Fear is clouding my mind, I can't feel anything but fear. I am scared of the fear, scared of the heat, scared of the light. I'm terrified of everything, especially death. That is until I see_ him,_ or it. I don't know.

Then, all the fear just drip away like melting ice. I know a human can't be this beautiful, so, what is he? (Is he a _he_?) He is tall; I remember and has hair like coal and eyes red like the fire that he is surrounded by. I freeze. The fire. It is so close to him, just a hair length away.

"Run! Get out of here! It's dangerous!" I cry to him.

The door is so close! Just behind him. He can run! I know he can. And I want to follow. But I can't. I feel a sense of sadness at that. I don't want him to go I realize. I shake my head. Stop being selfish. But is it really wrong to be with a creature like him?

He shakes his head slowly and continues to stare at me. I don't know when he moved but suddenly he is just in front of me. He's so close that I forgot that this creature is forbidden to the likes of me. I stare at him; marveling over his beauty, I marvel how alike he is to the fire around me. A sudden thought struck me, maybe he _is_ fire. Fire that is going to kill me that is.

The smoke starts to burn my throat and I can't breathe. I'm going to die soon, and I'm fine with it, as longs as I die near him. At least I get to lay eyes on my something like him before I die. As these thoughts run through my head I feel the pain slowly fall away. So I look at him, and he looks at me. Staring into my eyes.

It feel like hours later and we are still staring at each other and I wonder why am I not being burned to a crisp? As soon as I start to wonder about this I understand; he is keeping the flames from burning me. But why?

Suddenly I feel faint. The smoke is so thick around me. I look at him for the last time before I blackout, and I see that he is doing this on purpose; he wants me unconscious. I accept this, how can you deny anything from this creature?

My vision is going fuzzy, there are dark spots creeping into my vision and I know I won't stay conscious for much later. Somewhere I hear a melodious voice.

"Live or return to me my love. It is your choice." The beautiful voice says.

That's the last thing I remember.

* * *

I wake up slowly, and as soon as my brain can function at a thinking level; I remember the divine creature I saw in the burning building. Where is he now?

I am frantic as I look around and I can't find him. Despair overwhelms me and I blackout again for the second time in my life.

When I wake up again; I am in the hospital with a worried Naruto and Sasuke (although you can barely see it in Sasuke). Soon after I wake Tsunade walks in.

"Hey Sakura, welcome back." She says smiling broadly.

"How long have I been gone?" I ask.

"Oh just a week, we had to put you in a comatose state. It's a miracle you've survived until the medical team got to you. Everyone else in the building died." She said with a hint of sadness. I realize that _he _probably watched over me. Wonder washes through me. I can't believe that I actually mean anything to him.

"Who started the fire?" It probably wasn't an accident.

"We are still trying to find out, the arsonist was obviously targeting someone." Tsunade answered.

"Who?"

"That we don't know either." was her grim reply.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! We're going to catch the bastard who did this!" Naruto said as he saw the look on my face.

"You're the only survivor; chances are they got the target already." Sasuke said in his own callous way. But I know he is trying to comfort me. I'm not worried about finding the culprit though, although I do suppose it's important but right now, all I can think about is the creature I met there. And try to find him again.

* * *

1 year later.

"The fire's gotten to her, she gone crazy."

I wake from my forced stupor and I hear the people whispering even if they think I can't. '_They know nothing of mental disorders._' I thought, lips pressed in a grim line. It's been like this since the fire. Everyone thinking that I just lost it because I can't talk about anything except the fire. It's all I can think about. Every day, every night I think about him, his eyes, his face and oh _lord_ his voice. It's like my brain isn't able to think about anything but him. I only have one goal in life now; to find him again. There is nothing else that I can do.

I found out that my parents were killed in the fire and only my uncle that lives a different country will take me in, I have never met him before and I still haven't seen him yet. I had to resign from the hospital and I had to stop being a kuniochi. I just can't do anything anymore. I feel useless once more. I am alone now and I'm almost left with nothing, all that's left is my memories and even that is fading. Naruto and Sasuke probably already forgot about me. They haven't visited once when I left Konoha. I suppose it's because compared to before I'm just a shell of my former self.

A year passes slowly when you feel like you have lost your heart. Well not lost, I know where it is, it's just that I can't get it back anymore. The space in my chest that is supposed to hold my heart hurts whenever I think about him. I hurts that I know that being with him is impossible but that doesn't stop me from trying because if I don't do this, if I don't hold on to this dream, I am nothing.

I keep losing track of time. Days are a continuous cycle that never stops; black and white. Maybe everyday changes for other people but for me, it's the same. The same actions with the same attitude. I feel like I'm unaware of everything around me; who is talking to me, what's happening around me are questions that are never answered. Movement is always so quick, and my eyes cannot catch it. The world is moving on while I am stuck in this place by myself. I have to find a way out.

There is peace sometimes when he visits me at night, well at least I think he does because I see him every night when my eyes close, and all rational thought creeps away to rest. He always appears in the different places; it could be in a park or on the rooftop but it'll always be at twilight, when the wall between reality and dreams becomes slim. It's never cold when he visits me. Every second with him is sweet, precious and every time I open my eyes. I wish I don't have to. I want to be with him.

* * *

The plan just struck me today. I know that this is going to work, and if it doesn't, then, I will die from my pitiful attempt. Death doesn't scare me; it is like a deep abyss with nothing there. No thoughts, nothing. The promise of oblivion seems so pleasant to me. But I know death isn't cherished by others so I plan to do this alone.

The people around me are scared now, I don't know what it is but I starting to think that my plan has been foreseen by others so now I am lonelier than ever. It was hearing other people talk about their life but now, no one is even close enough for me to hear them. They needn't worry too much; I don't want to harm anyone.

I want this plan to work so badly. I want to be with him so bad.

He appears to me more frequently now. I see him sometimes when my eyes are open and he seems happy.

"Are you happy with my plans?" I ask him.

He doesn't answer. He only gives me a small smile and reaches for me, but every time he is about to touch me, he disappears.

It's time. The plan shall commence tonight! I cannot wait any longer.

* * *

It's burning, it's burning! All around me is fire. Fire like what I have seen that day, the glorious heat all around me. The embers are flying from all directions and dancing flames laugh with delight. I am not scared this time; it is I who has set the fire! I thank the heavens for this fire. I am grateful that I am able to light the flames.

Just as I was thinking that he wouldn't come; everything became brighter and clearer than ever. I see him at the doorway with a beautiful smile on his face, looking at me. I look back and ask "Can we be together now?"

He steps close to me and suddenly, nothing else is around me; it's as if my senses were all cut off from the world. Well everything except for him. All I'm doing now is staring; my dreams haven't been doing him justice. After a year, finally, I am at peace.

The fire is closing in on me now. Sudden panic overcomes me as I see the flames start to burn me, I'm in pain. Then, like before; all the panic and pain just disappears when he comes near me and I feel at peace once again.

I know the exact second my mortal body died. It was like my soul was free to do whatever it wanted. I feel so free. It's a feeling that cannot be described with words. It feels so _good_. Now I can be with him. It is him that I was waiting for. For him I will do anything. I will go to hell for him. I would, no I did give up my life for him. '_Finally I can feel him. I can touch him._' I think as I stroke his cheek.

"I choose you over life. I want to be with you." I say to him as I glaze into his bright red eyes.

As he wraps his arm around me and pulls me tight against his chest he says to me in his sinfully sweet voice "Thank you for choosing me. You are my other half and I want to be together with you for eternity."

* * *

AN: And it is DONE! I know it kinda sucks but this is my first time writing fanfiction this seriously. I hope to keep writing.

Please review! I want to know if this is too confusing or anything, or if I should write another chapter with Itachi's thoughts in it.

In advance, Itachi in this story is the fire spirit that resides in the Uchiha clan, allowing them to utilize fire so well. He has watched Sakura for a long time and has loved her since the first time he set eyes on here because knew that she was his other half. His soul mate if you will.

For the record when Sakura left the Uchiha clan district for the first time she felt a profound sense of lose because Itachi couldn't follow her. He was the one who started the first fire but when he saw how scared Sakura was he let her choose to either live or die and be with him (he can't be with her mortal body).

Ask if you still have farther questions, I know this story was kinda vague. But that's the whole point. In this story I just wanted to focus on Sakura's obsession.

Well please review. I know this story could probably be a lot better so please constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
